Blood spindle branches
The Blood spindle branches (Tier 3) is an item that can only be obtained while Dungeoneering. They may be purchased from the Smuggler, received as a monster drop, or cut from a Blood spindle tree, requiring level 20 Woodcutting. Cutting blood spindle branches grants 85 Woodcutting experience for each branch cut. A player may receive between 1 and 7 branches from each blood spindle tree, after which it is depleted and no further branches can be obtained. Dropping monsters Uses Firemaking After cutting the branches, they can be burned using a tinderbox, requiring level 20 Firemaking and granting 65.6 experience. The resulting fire can then be used to cook food, however it has a high chance of burning it. Note that food can be cooked on any tier of fire; for example, a Raw giant flatfish (Tier 4) can be cooked on a blood spindle fire, even though the fire is only tier 3. To significantly reduce the chance of burning food, it is recommended to place the branches in an empty range first, and then light them using the tinderbox as normal. However, ranges are scattered randomly throughout the dungeons, and it may be more convenient to simply use an open fire. Fletching Members can create a number of useful items from these branches using the Fletching skill by using a knife on the branches. These include the Blood spindle shortbow (u) (requiring level 21 Fletching and granting 15 experience), and the Blood spindle longbow (u) (requiring level 26 Fletching and granting 17.2 experience). This experience is doubled if you then attach a bow string to the unstrung bow. Upon stringing the bow, it can be wielded as a Ranged weapon; the shortbow is slightly less accurate but has a faster firing rate, while the longbow has longer range and a slower rate of fire. Arrow shafts may also be fletched at the rate of 26 arrow shafts per branch used, requiring level 20 Fletching. By attaching feathers and arrowtips, it is possible to fletch arrows that can be used in Ranged combat. Note that all arrow shafts produced are the same, regardless of the tier of branches they are produced from. The tier of branches used only affects the number of arrow shafts received from each branch. Those players who wish to use Magic in combat may choose to fletch the Blood spindle staff, which will raise the player's Magic attack bonus when wielded. Fletching this staff requires level 28 Fletching and grants 27 experience. Finally, the branches can be made into a Blood spindle trap, requiring level 23 Fletching and granting 36 experience. This can be placed using the Hunter skill, and is used to trap a bovimastyx. Out of all the items that can be made from these branches, the trap also grants the most Fletching experience per branch used, making it potentially the most useful for training the Fletching skill within Daemonheim. Summoning 2 Blood spindle branches are the secondary ingredients for infusing a Naïve deathslinger pouch, together with a Gold charm. This requires level 22 Summoning and grants 44.4 Summoning experience. Category:Dungeoneering items Category:Blood spindle Category:Dungeoneering summoning secondaries Category:Dungeoneering logs